This invention relates to the use of diaryl imidazoles to treat hypertension.
Numerous antihypertensive agents are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,612 discloses 6-(polyhaloisopropyl)quinazoline-2,4-diones and U.K. Pat. No. 2,093,031 discloses 4-aroylimidazole-2-ones that have antihypertensive properties. There is nevertheless a continuing need for additional antihypertensive agents because of the various side effects which can occur with existing agents.